Half Of What I Say Is Meaningless
by depplvr12
Summary: Julia and Finn have been best friends forever. Julia is ready to take that next step. But is Finn?  Song: Julia by the Beatles


Half of what I say is meaningless (Finn Hudson)

"Rachel and I broke up." I had waited to hear these five words from Finn for forever. I just imagined it slightly different. When I imagined it, he didn't sound sad. It was also shortly followed with 'for you.' It was also on a beach, but whatever.

"What happened?" I asked, though I already knew. It was circulating around the Glee club, but I felt he wanted to talk about it.

"Julia, she cheated on me. With PUCK!" Finn's body shook with anger. "Why does he keep doing this to me? First Quinn, and now Rachel?" I rubbed his back while he talked.

"To be fair, it's not his fault, entirely. Sure, he shouldn't have done it, but they were active participants." I said, sticking up for Puck. He was my friend, after all. I had known Puck for 2 years, since sophomore year. I had known Finn since childhood.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better." I felt awful. All the girls Finn dates end up hurting him. He was instantly attracted to bitches, for reasons I didn't quite understand. "I mean, I loved her. She hurt me, and I loved her." He put his head down and tears started to form. I saw them and immediately pulled him from the hallway into the choir room. It was after glee rehearsal and the room was empty. I gave him a hug and he started to sob.

"Shhh…it'll be alright." I whispered. "Don't you know it's gonna be alright? It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright." I sang softly. He chuckled quietly. He knew of my love for the Beatles. I tend to quote them in times of despair.

"Why is it that you make me feel better even when I _want_ to feel sad?" Finn asked, pulling away with a smile.

"Because, I know how to make you happy." I responded. We walked out of the school and upheld our normal conversation. I could tell Finn was still kind of upset but he was hiding it. It troubled me but I ignored it.

The next day…

Rachel walked down the hallway, and I couldn't help but glare. "What are you looking at, Julia?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing much, Berry." I muttered. Finn walked out of the bathroom and saw me glaring.

"Down, girl!" He yelled. I laughed and we walked to our first hour. We had talked non-stop on the phone last night. He was really down and we talked about his relationships. He realized that he needed a break from the drama, so after school today I am taking him to Kings' Island. It was always his favorite theme park.

During class, Mr. Schuester kept droning on about negative usted commands. I began to zone out and thought about my plan for after school. I was going to drive him there, and we would sing along to songs on the radio, like always. The first place we would go was to our favorite ride "The Racer"; it's the only roller coaster in Ohio that goes backwards and forwards. Then we would head over to "White Water Canyon", Finn's favorite water ride. After that, I was to conquer my biggest fear, "The Flight of Fear." I had been scared of this ride ever since I was little. Finn had always wanted to get me on it but I always refused. Today, I'd make him happy by going on it for him.

The rest of the day was a blur, before I knew it the final bell rang. Some people ran out of their classrooms screaming, "It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" I found Finn and yanked him out to my car. He was grinning from ear to ear. He was just as excited as I was.

Finn's POV:

Julia ran over to the driver's side and started the car. She reached for the radio knob, but I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "No music?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, music, but I made my own." She looked confused, so I reached into my backpack and pulled out a mix CD. She smiled. Julia always loved my mix CDs. I slid it inside of the car and Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin began to play. She laughed.

"Oh, my God, I haven't heard this song in forever!" She smacked her hands on the steering wheel, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"You still remember the words, right?" How I missed these times!

"Of course!"

"A-ah-ahh-ah, ah-ah-ahh-ah  
>We come from the land of the ice and snow<br>from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow  
>The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands<br>To fight the horde and sing and cry, Valhalla, I am coming  
>On we sweep with, with threshing oar<br>Our only goal will be the western shore" We sang together. Julia continued to smile. I made a funny dance move and she began to laugh. I got chills; I didn't know why. The song was over and the next one began to play.

The first chord rang out and Julia screamed. "FINN!" I just chuckled. Julia was a sucker for classic rock.

She began to sing along, "I was made for lovin' you baby; you were made for lovin' me!" Her voice made my face get hot. What is going on! Was I really vibing on my best friend? She looked at me again, and laughed. I had known her for all of my life; did I really want to risk losing her by thinking of her this way?

I reached for the volume and turned it down. "I just wanna thank you for doing this, Julia."

"Don't even give it a second thought; you know I love you, Finn." I knew she didn't mean it that way, but those last four words gave me chills.

"I love you, too, Julia." I turned the volume up again. I stared at Julia as she focused on the road. She had one hand on the steering wheel; the other was beating out the rhythms on the arm rest. I grabbed the hand on the arm rest and held it for the remainder of the car ride.

Julia's POV:

Oh, my GOD! He was HOLDING my FREAKING HAND! My stomach had butterflies for the rest of the drive.

We had finally arrived at the theme park and Finn's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "Can we go on 'The Racer' first? Please, pretty please!" He said pulling on my arm. I giggled and just nodded my head. "Yes!" He took my hand and pulled me to the ride, full-on sprinting.

As we waited in line, Finn started to bounce on his heels. He always did that when he got excited. I was having such fun; I didn't realize he never dropped my hand. I squeezed it tightly when we got to the front of the line. The doors opened and we ran into the backwards car in the front. "This is so exciting!" Finn said. "I haven't been here in like 2 years!" I just smiled and cuddled up next to him. We always did this on roller coasters. For some reason, today it felt different. Not bad-different, just…different.

After the ride, we went to get something to eat.

Finn's POV:

I can't contain my feelings anymore. I get butterflies when she touches me. I get chills when she laughs. I can't think straight when she talks to me. I love Julia Frankel. I love her. No other word can describe my feelings towards her. This wasn't just the kind of love that best friends have for each other. No. This kind of love was the kind that made me want to kiss her whenever I can. The kind where I can just hug her all day if I wanted to, I LOVED Julia Frankel. I needed her to know.

"I'm going to go get us food. Chicken tenders with blue cheese dressing and smiley fries right and a vanilla Coke right?" She asked me. I nodded my head, smiling. She knew my favorite meal here. I ran to get us a table and threw my coat on it. Then I saw someone who worked there and immediately sprinted towards him. The one really good thing about this place other than their amazing food is that there is a stage located conveniently inside the restaurant.

"Sir, I _really_ need to use this stage!" The guy just stared at me.

"No minors." He went back to sweeping.

"Sir, you don't understand. I've been friends with this girl all my life and I really love her. If I don't tell her now, she won't understand the way I feel inside."

"Why don't you just tell her? You don't need a stage for that." The guy said rolling his eyes. His expression had softened a bit. I could see I struck a nerve.

"But sir-Chuck, she loves the Beatles. And I wanted to sing to her a song written by them." The man's expression changed totally.

"Her name is Julia, isn't it?" The guy said, softly.

"Ho-how did you know that?" I asked. I was honestly a little freaked.

"That's how I proposed to my wife." He smiled and handed me the microphone to the stage. "Go get your girl."

I walked up onto the stage and saw that Julia was sitting at our usual table. She looked confused because I wasn't there. "Julia Frankel." Her head snapped towards the stage. Her eyes widened. The restaurant got quiet. "I've known you all my life and I wanna tell you how I feel. I felt this would sum it up: Half of what I say is meaningless  
>But I say it just to reach you,<br>Julia  
>Julia, Julia, ocean child, calls me<br>So I sing a song of love, Julia  
>Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me<br>So I sing a song of love, Julia  
>Her hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering,<br>In the sun  
>Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me<br>So I sing a song of love, Julia  
>When I cannot sing my heart<br>I can only speak my mind, Julia  
>Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me<br>So I sing a song of love, Julia  
>Hum hum hum...calls me<br>So I sing a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia" The restaurant applauded, not really knowing what else to do. I got off the stage and ran to her. "I love you, Julia. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Oh, Finn, I love you, too." She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine. It was amazing. It was like there was a fireworks display inside of my mind. We completely forgot about the food and walked outside, hand-in-hand. "Finn, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" I said, my eyes widening just a little.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for a while now. I'm ready."

"Well, we better hurry then. It's quite long."

"I mean…it's just 'The Flight of Fear'. You will be with me, right?" (I just wanted to stop and say; if you were thinking something dirty, you are a pervert. :P)

"For the rest of our lives." I said smiling.


End file.
